Brotherly Love
by GingerFate
Summary: After Jeff's house burns down he is in a sensitive state and he moves in with Matt for a bit. Matt has always been there for his brother no matter what and will do anything to make him feel better when he gets scared. Anything. Hardycest.


**A/N I'm on this serious one-shot writing kick lately. This is the latest one I've come up with and I have a few more cookin up in my mind that will be uploaded eventually. I make up the other half of Gingerfate as BattleBird/Sabrina, whichever you prefer I will answer to. Feel free to tell me how you feel about my works, I always enjoy the feedback and it helps me feel more comfortable writing other stories. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people. Yet…..I'm workin on it.**

Jeff Nero Hardy sighed as he continued to tear through his suite case, looking for his lime green belt that matched the wife beater he was wearing. After 15 minutes of looking through bags and boxes he gave up. Maybe it was one of those things that perished in the fire a month ago. Since his house had burned down due to faulty wiring, Jeff had taken up lodge at his brother's house. He made sure to keep his things in the spare room he was given and nowhere else, the last thing Jeff wanted to be was a nuisance. Matt was already letting Jeff stay in his house while Jeff's new home was being constructed, and Jeff refused to be a bother. He would be out of his to kind brother's house as soon as possible. The fire had taken a lot from Jeff; clothes, pictures, material items that could be replaced. But it had also taken his dog, Jack, from him. Jack had meant so much to Jeff not only because Jeff had raised him from a puppy, but because he had also been there to pick Jeff up when he had quit drugs cold turkey and was going through withdrawals. That dog was like a son to Jeff, and now he was gone, all because Jeff hadn't paid enough attention to the occasional flickering light to get his wires checked.

As Jeff looked around the room that looked absolutely destroyed with his recent adventures to find his belt, he heard the front door open and shut from down stairs.

"I'm home!" Matt's voice boomed through the house. Matt had easily adjusted to Jeff living with him, going back to their old routine from when they lived with their dad, and even lived with one another for a while when they were in the indies. Matt came down the hallway and stopped when he got to Jeff's room, taking in the scene before him. He gave a low whistle and made his way inside, stepping over a duffle bag Jeff had thrown across the room.

"You know, Jeff, you can move some of this stuff to the basement. I have a few extra boxes. That way you can at least move around the room."

"No!" Jeff said a bit too quickly. The basement was where Matt kept his hang out area and he had it set up perfectly the way Matt liked it. The basement was Matt's zone and Jeff would not hone in on that. Upon seeing the look on Matt's face Jeff spoke again. "I mean, uh, I like it the way it is. There's no need to move anything out. Besides, I don't wanna get my junk all over your basement."

Matt gave a sarcastic sound and shrugged his shoulders. "Come one Jefro, My basement is huge. A couple of boxes won't make a difference. Your house isn't going to be ready for at least four months and I want you to be as comfortable here as possible."

"I am comfortable, Matt." Jeff sat on his bed. The room Matt had set him up with was nice. It was the second largest in the house and had a walk in closet. Originally Matt had insisted on Jeff taking his master bedroom, but Jeff had absolutely refused. He wouldn't kick his big brother out of his own room.

Matt got fed up. His brother was being difficult. "God damnitt, Jeffrey! Pack some of this shit up and move it to the fucking basement so you can have more room! If I have to ask again I'll do it my fucking self!" And with that, Matt left a shocked sitting on the bed. After a few seconds Jeff heard the front door slam shut, signaling that Matt had left. Jeff went to find the boxes Matt was talking about, knowing the older brother was not bluffing. Jeff started picking up the things he hardly used or didn't need laying around his room, like the half burnt photo albums he had scavenged from the rubble. After half an hour of throwing things into three boxes he had found, Jeff was satisfied and knew it would get him out of deep water with his brother. Walking each one down individually and finding the darkest most unused corner of the basement and stacking them up. Once satisfied with his work Jeff went back upstairs, going to his room and plopping down stomach first on the bed and sighing. Looking out the window that was above the head board of the bed Jeff realized that it was nearly dark out. Matt would be getting home from where ever he had gone soon, hopefully, since it seemed there was an awful storm coming. Jeff hated storms. He used to not mind them so much, but the night he found out about the fire it had been storming and now every time it rained or thundered he got scared. The doctors said it was an anxiety that would go away with time, it was just from a traumatic experience, and Jeff didn't have anything to worry about. But it didn't stop the dream from coming when it rained. And Jeff felt even worse that Matt had to come save him every time he had a panic attack just because a little rain came.

Jeff laid his head back down and let his eyes drift closed, maybe he could sleep his way through the rain and not bother Matt. If Matt even came home.

Jeff bolted up in bed to the sound of thunder rattling the windows. This storm was way worse than he thought. Looking at the bedside table Jeff saw that it was past midnight. Matt had never come home. Had Jeff really driven him off for the entire night?

Thunder came again and Jeff could feel the panic rising in his chest. Closing his eyes he tried to keep his breathing steady and drown out the sounds coming from outside. _It's gonna be fine, Jeff. This storm isn't going to hurt you. You're just being stupid. You're not a fucking kid so get over it._ Jeff told himself. But it didn't work, the panic attack was in full swing. All he could do now was cry and pull his knees to his chest.

Jeff couldn't hear anything other than the storm. He couldn't think about anything other that the call he got about the house fire. The call he got that everything he had that meant something to him was lost. Jeff let himself sob uncontrollably. His body was shaking and he was cold. Usually Matt was there to comfort him, but Matt was gone. Jeff had run him off and there was nothing he could do about it. The thought of this only made Jeff cry more. He was about to completely lose it when suddenly hands started to pull him into a semi siting position. A soft voice "shushed" him and large hand smoothed down his hair from his face, wiping away tears.

"It's ok, Jeff. I'm here now and I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner." Matt rocked Jeff's body back and forth, trying to get the younger man calmed down.

Jeff leaned up and sat himself in Matt's lap, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man's neck and burying his face in the soft skin if Matt's neck. "I'm sorry, Matt. I'll try to be better and not get in your way until my house is finished."

"No no, Jeffrey. You could never get in my way, not even if you were standing right in front of me." Matt kept soothing back Jeff's hair. "Now come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Matt got Jeff to his feet and walked him to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Sitting Jeff down on the toilet Matt began to run a hot shower, knowing his younger brother was more soothed by showers than baths.

"Come on Jefro, let's get you undressed."

Jeff stood up, letting Matt strip him of his wife beater. Matt's hands shook when they got to Jeff's pants. He wore no shoes or belt. They had been here before; Jeff needing comfort, Matt the only one who could give him what he needed. It had only happened once before, long ago, but the memory haunted both of them. It didn't haunt them out of regret, but because they wanted more, they had wanted more every single day since it had happened all that time ago. They knew it was wring, they also knew that their closest friends knew how they felt about one another, their more than brotherly love, and had even tried pushing them together. They would have none of it.

As Matt's hands popped the button on Jeff's black cargo pants he felt himself harden, his dick certainly remembered what happened last time. He also noted the tent forming in the dark pants. Matt licked his lips and looked into Jeff's eyes. Since they were around the same height their faces were level; their eyes, noses, lips… Matt wanted those pouty little lips. But he couldn't, he had sworn that he would never again take advantage of his little brother in that way.

"Matt…" Jeff voice snapped Matt out of his trance that those lips seemed to have him in. He looked into the green eyes that were so different from his own brown ones. Jeff's hands moved up to first clutch Matt's shirt, then to rub Matt's body through the material.

"Jeff…." Matt said in warning. His brother's hands felt so good on him. Without warning Jeff came forward and attached their lips together in a not so soft kiss. Jeff brought his hands up to the back of Matt's head, preventing him from pulling away.

After battling with their tongues, Matt winning, and nibbling on one another's lips they pulled apart. Matt realized his hands had grasped Jeff's hips in a bruising grip and he had pulled the younger man as close as possible, their dicks were so close to being pressed together it was ridiculous. The only thing separating them was their pants, which Matt knew wouldn't last long. Matt looked at his little brother, those eyes that pleaded with him looking straight into his soul and breaking him apart. Grabbing Jeff's face Matt clashed their lips together, Jeff's gasp allowed Matt to push his tongue in and immediately gain dominance. Jeff liked it that way, Matt in control. Matt was always so sure of what he was doing and that made Jeff feel comfortable giving everything to his big brother. The kiss was heat, with hands getting involved, touching each other's chests, stomachs, and Jeff got bold even going for the crotch of Matt's pants and grasping his hard cock through the material. Matt moaned as Jeff continued the assault until neither one could take it anymore.

Matt pulled away and immediately began working on the rest of Jeff's pants, getting them down far enough to see that Jeff wasn't wearing any underwear. Jeff always had a habit of "forgetting" to wear certain articles of clothing when he was around Matt. Or sometimes wearing things he shouldn't, like when they had an egg fight and the green strap of Jeff's thong kept poking out of his white pants. Matt's shirt was soon on the floor, whoever removed it he wasn't sure. Pants and under wear gone and forgotten, now nothing separated them now, there was nothing to stop them now. Matt pressed Jeff against the sink counter and lifted him up on it, placing Jeff's knees on either side of his naked waist and getting as close as he could to his little brother. Jeff tangled his hands in Matt's long, dark hair and pulled. Matt growled, knowing Jeff was only trying to get a reaction out of him and it worked.

"No teasing." Matt said when he pulled back from the kiss.

"No fun." Jeff smirked. The storm seemed to be long forgotten to the younger Hardy, who now seemed to have a brightened mood.

Matt went back in for Jeff's sweet little mouth, lifting Jeff at the same time. Jeff wrapped his legs around Matt's trim waist as they made their way to the shower. Matt managed to get the sliding glass doors open and get them into the steamy shower without incident. The hot water hit their bodies, allowing them to slide together. Jeff's cock pressed against Matt's stomach, dripping pre-cum and begging for attention. Matt reached down and grasped the leaking head, giving it a firm squeeze before stroking down to the base and back up again. Jeff bit his lip and let his head fall back against the white tile of the shower as Matt continued stroking his cock. It felt amazing.

Matt was getting harder by the second. The feeling of his brothers dick throbbing in his hand fueled his arousal. "I can't last much longer, Matt." Jeff breathed out, looking his brother in the eye. Matt saw it, saw what Jeff needed right then and there.

Bringing his fingers to Jeff's lips Matt didn't have to give any command, Jeff took them in his welcoming mouth and started coating them in saliva. After a good amount covered the digits Matt removed them and trailed them down to Jeff's waiting hole. Jeff kept his legs wrapped firmly around Matt's waist, waiting for the contact he desperately needed. Matt pushed two fingers in all the way and moved them around. Letting out a moan of pain/pleasure Jeff let his head fall to his big brothers shoulder and enjoyed what he was being given. Matt scissored the fingers, moving them in and out a bit before adding a third, enjoying the hiss that escaped from Jeff when he did so.

"Like that, baby brother?" Matt asked in Jeff's ear, letting his hot breath ghost over the skin there.

"I n-need more." Jeff breathed out. He leaned back, looking Matt in the eyes and smirking. "You know what I need." Jeff swept in and captured Matt's mouth, reaching between them and grabbing Matt's throbbing cock while he was at it. Matt didn't miss a beat, removing his fingers from Jeff's ass and grabbing him by the hips, grinding their dicks together.

"I always give my brother what he needs." He kissed Jeff and lifted him more at the same time, giving him access to Jeff's waiting ass. Without another thought he lower Jeff down and buried his cock all the way in the warm and velvety entrance. They both let out a low moan. Jeff could only lean his head on Matt's shoulder as he was so gloriously filled to his limit, the small amount of pain didn't matter because he knew what was coming would out weight any pain.

Matt gave his brother a moment to adjust, which was apparently a moment to long for Jeff because the smaller man began to lift himself against Matt and let his body drop back down, giving a small wince of pain.

"Are you alright? Maybe you should slow down a bit." As much as Matt just wanted to pound into Jeff's ass until he screamed his name, he also didn't want to hurt Jeff. He never wanted to hurt Jeff even when they wrestled together.

"Matthew Moore Hardy if you don't fuck me now I will rape you." Jeff tugged Matt's hair.

That was all the incentive Matt needed. He began a brutal pace of pounding into Jeff's ass, enjoying the feeling of the warmth on his cock, Jeff's nips and bites at his shoulder and neck, and the way that Jeff pulled on his wet hair. Matt's nailed dug into the skin at Jeff's hips as he continued his dominance over his brother. They could stay like this forever. Jeff let out a yell as Matt found his prostate and began to assault it with every thrust, causing the maximum amount of pleasure.

"Fuck, touch me, Matty." Jeff begged. Matt always gave his brother what he wanted.

Reaching between them he grasped Jeff's cock and began to stroke in time to his thrusts, giving the head a small twist just the way Jeff liked each time his hand reached it. It was only a matter of time before he would be coming. Matt could feel that warm burning sensation in his balls. He quickened his thrusts and the strokes on Jeff's cock.

"Oh God, Matt. I'm gonna come." Jeff began tightening his grip on Matt's hair and shoulder, hanging on for dear life as his brother pounded his ass. Sometimes Matt could lose control when he was in bed with someone, but when it was with Jeff his control was nonexistent. All he could think about was dominating, fucking, and taking care of Jeff. No matter what.

With a few more hard thrusts Matt felt Jeff starting to come on their chests and stomach, which got washed away with the shower water almost immediately, and Matt couldn't contain himself any longer. He filled his brothers ass with his come with one more hard thrust that left him thinking he could have hurt Jeff a bit, but Jeff gave no indication as he attacked Matt's mouth. They stayed like that, tongues tangled and Matt still inside of Jeff for a while. Finally Jeff pulled away.

"Perhaps we should consider actually showering." Jeff laughed.

"Perhaps I should stop ending up in situations where I fuck my little brother." Matt smirked back, not moving to remove himself from Jeff or let Jeff down.

This made Jeff laugh. "Then I would have to have someone else take care of it." This made Matt growl. "But I'm afraid no one else could satisfy me that way you can." Jeff stretched himself out, making Matt step away and put him down on the floor, his now soft dick freeing itself from Jeff's body.

Matt sighed. "Jeff this isn't healthy for us."

"Yes, but when I find someone else, someone who would never make me happy and who I would only be faking it with, someone who could never give me what I needed, do you think you could deal with that?" Jeff wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and looked his big brother in the eyes. Matt gave another sigh.

"I would never want you to be unhappy."

"But not being with me and pretending none of this happened would make me unhappy." Jeff whined.

"I didn't say anything about forgetting or pretending this didn't happen. I just said it wasn't healthy for us." Matt pretended to think for a moment. "Then again, drinking isn't healthy for us either and we still do that on a daily basis." This time it was Matt who claimed Jeff's mouth in a sweet kiss.

"That was mean." Jeff smacked Matt on the chest.

"I wouldn't be a good big brother if I wasn't mean every once in a while." Matt said. After a moment of silence he pulled away and turned the now cold water off, getting towels and wrapping Jeff up in one the way he had done when they were children. Once dried, they walked naked to Matt's bedroom, where they landed on the bed in a kissing heap.

"Jeff," Matt said, trying to get his attention as his lip was being sucked into the younger mans mouth. "Jeff, I have something to ask."

"Ask away, big brother." Jeff continued to kiss down to Matt's neck.

"Since you haven't started technically building your house yet, I was thinking that instead of that you could just live with me, and turn that part of our land into the recording studio art gallery you've been wanting."

Jeff stopped kissing and sat up, straddling Matt. "Really? Live with you?"

"Yeah. This place is to big for just me." Mat reached up and played with a strand of blue/black hair. "And it could use some color. Who better than to make this house a home than you?"

Jeff smiled excitedly. "I'm gonna paint all the rooms." Jeff raddled off several things he wanted to do with the house as they settled in under the covers, Jeff's head on Matt's big chest.

Matt couldn't help but smile. "I see you've gotten over your whole 'don't want to get in my way' thing."

Jeff jumped as some particularly loud thunder sounded. He buried his face in Matt's chest and closed his eyes.

Matt rubbed his hair and cooed him. "It's alright. I'm here. Nothing can get you as long as I'm here."

"I love you, Matty." Jeff kissed his brother softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Jefro. I'll always protect you. I'll always be right here." They drifted off to sleep, not caring about the sound of the thunder in the least.


End file.
